Rainy Day Ramblings and Musings
by Miss Christine Daae
Summary: Stuck inside on a rainy day.....


Emma sighed as she watched the credits roll down the TV

screen. 'Learn to Be Lonely' was SUCH a great song. She had just

finished watching her favorite movie, The Phantom of the Opera.

Emma Alouetta was 15, and only 5'2, relatively short for

her age. She had curly jet black hair, that was dyed and permed.

Her real hair was strawberry blond, and slick straight. Her eyes

were a lighter brown shade, with speckles of green. She wasn't

beautiful, but simple, in a pretty way. She had rather large feet,

and a knack for getting out of trouble as easily as she got into it.

Emma had a short temper. If you pissed her off, it would be bad.

As the credits continued, Emma looked out the window, at

the rainstorm. It had been raining a lot lately, and when it wasn't

raining, it was majorly hot. It was July 2nd, and a boring day for

an ordinary, non-'phangirl'. But of course, she wasn't. She was a

crazed, obsessed Phan.

Being the insane Phan she was, she ran around in a white

long sleeve shirt, black shorts, a black cape, and even a fedora

sometimes. Also, she went along, singing random Phantom songs.

(We ALL do this one time or another, eh?) See, she wasn't exactly

sane when someone mentioned any form or POTO, book, play or

movie. Our 'Phan' was currently now jumping on the couch when

the movie started again, she sat down quickly, and glued her eyes

to the TV. She sat like that for a while, not moving.

Music of the Night came on, and she edged closer to the

front of the couch, leaning forward. She was so engrossed in her

movie, that she didn't see a silver portal open, and someone dressed

in black tumble through.

"Excuse me Mamoiselle-"

"Yeah, shut up, this is one of the best parts." The stranger

was taken aback at these words. He then went and kicked the TV,

rendering it black.

"HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" She went into a crazy

frenzy.

"Er...sorry, but what year is this...?"

"It's 2005 you TV-wrecking, mask-wearing-freaka- wait.

MASK-wearing?"her expression of anger turned to one of

disbelief, adorance, and plain insaneness."Oh yes, oh yes, this is

stellar," she said with a grin, "I think I'll call Lily..." She then

picked up the phone and dialed 7 numbers super fast and almost

automatically.

"Hey Lily...yeah, I'm good you?... cool, look, you'd

better come over...I'll explain when you get here. You better

bring your mini DVD player, Kay's Phantom, and Leroux's too. Ok?

See you in a few!" She then hung up, and sat down on the couch,

deep in thought.

"Um...Hello? excuse me but, Who are you? Where are we?

When are we? And who did you just communicate with on that

white thing?" Emma laughed.

"I am Emma Alouetta, we are at my house. Pittsburgh,

Pennsylvania to be exact. It is July 2nd, 2005, and I just called my

friend Lily Walters. She's gonna come over and help me with

something. Who are you, and where are you from? Wait a sec- I

know that! You're Erik, from Paris, France. The Opera House to be

exact!"

"Yes Mamoiselle, I am Erik Destler. Do you happen to

know how I got here? And how do you know my identity?" Erik

shifted uncomfortably, and looked at the floor from his standing

position.

"No, I don't know how you got here. And we'd better

wait till Lily arrives with her books, DVD and Phics for

explanations. You can sit, y'know," she said, pointing to the couch.

Erik obliged, sitting down next to her, but not before

swooshing his cape off, revealing a white frilly shirt, and black

pants, with black dress shoes. Emma grinned, and leaned back

against the corner of the couch. Erik was unaware of her

surveyance of him, until she sneezed. Noticing her look, he gave her

a I'm-not-scared-of-you-but-you-sorta-freak-me-out glance.

Then, there was a cry from the breeze way,

"DAMN UMBRELLA!", and then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", said Emma, rolling her eyes. She got up and

walked across the wooden floor. When she reached the door, she

unlocked it, opened it, and started laughing. Lily was a sight to see.

Her brown hair was scraggly, and blown in her eyes, her coat was

wrapped around her bag, and her clothes were half-soaked. In her

bag was:

Gaston Leroux's 'Phantom of the Opera'

Susan Kay's 'Phantom, a novel'

A mini DVD player

and a bunch of random papers that had scraggly writing on them.

"Come in," Emma started, as soon as she stopped laughing,"there's someone I want you to meet. But AFTER you get cleaned up. There should be a brush on my desk, and feel free to borrow some clothes. And DON'T get drawn to the computer by reading Phics, there'll be plenty of time for that later!"She led Lily through the living room, blocking her view of Erik. After Lily was in her room, she closed the door, and resumed sitting by Erik, who had taken to looking around, in partial distress and partial wonder.

"She'll be out soon." she said, in his direction. He nodded and got up.

"Mamoiselle Alouetta, What in the Lord's name is a compluter?" he said quizzically.

"Please, its Emma. Or Em. Okay? And I'll explain about computers later" She looked at him, as he was exploring the room, and looking at the skins on the floor, and the mounted animal heads on the wall. He paused to nod. Her father had gone on a safari a few years ago. She smiled at him, and gave a soft chuckle.

After a few minutes, Lily emerged in the doorway,

wearing jean shorts, and a Broadway 'Phantom' logo shirt, with

her brunette locks pulled back in a ponytail.

"Erik, Lily, Lily, meet Erik." Lily held out her hand, her brown eyes sparkling. Then, she did a double take.

"OH MY GOSH ITS ERIK NESTLER!" Her eyes went wide, and

she almost fainted, but the knock of her head against the hard wood floor woke her up. "Wow. Em, is it really him, or am I hallucinating? Is it really O G, the Angel of Music, Phantom, the

Living Corpse, The Devils Child, Phantom of the Opera?" Erik grimaced.

"I prefer Erik, Mamoiselle." he said coldly. Lily

immediately tried to get on his good side. She whipped a tray out.

"Brownie, Monsieur Erik?" He looked at her weirdly, but reluctantly took one. He looked at it, then, after deciding it wasn't going to kill him, took a bite.

"As to your question Lily, yes, it's him, and he wants to know how we know him." Lily and Emma smirked at Emma's comment.

"This should be fun..." Lily added."I'll get out the Phantom stuff, Including the Phic collection.


End file.
